New Kids In Morph
by silver-writer
Summary: Michelle has moved to a new town, where her parents got new jobs as councelors at a group called The Sharing. She soon becomes a part of a war in which two of her own enemies are her parents...rated for some language. now finished! r
1. Michelle

The New Kids in Morph

Chapter 1—Michelle

Hi. I'm Michelle, latest of the group that calls ourselves the Animorphs.

Like the others, I can't yet tell you my last name or where I live. I can, however, tell you that I moved here from Washington State and that my parents are high ranked yeerks as of the time I'm writing this.

I found out about the Yeerks when I googled a word my parents had used.

Visser.

I was linked straight to a website about Yeerks, which I discovered were little yellow-gray parasitic slugs that take over brains of their hosts.

They can find all of your memories, and there was no way to tell the host pre-yeerk from the host post-yeerk, unless you look very carefully.

You see, yeerks need to rest in the rays of their home sun once every three days, and they find out how to make these rays…but in places called Yeerk Pools.

They'd stolen my parents from me.

One day I followed mom to her entrance to the local Yeerk pool and looked around, scouting the place. Looking around, I saw a red-tailed hawk also…scouting. I swear it noticed me looking at it and flew off. I watched it fly one direction, then look at me and change directions.

Odd…

The next day was my first day of school.

I wasn't even introduced to my classmates. The teacher just pointed to a seat next to a pair of girls.

"Hi, I'm Cassie," said one of the girls, "what's your name?"

"I'm Michelle," I replied, "Nice to meet you."

The blonde sitting next to her introduced herself as Rachel.

At lunch, they had me sit next to them, at their table, when this Latino kid walked up.

"Hello, and who might you be?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Michelle," I said, grinning.

"Well, since you are new here, you might want to know that I am the ultimate hottie here. My name is Marco," he said.

I couldn't conceal my laughter.

"Finished, Marco? Find someone else to hassle," Rachel said, "You're ruining my lunch, and obviously Michelle is unimpressed."

"And hello to you, too. How is the warrior princess today?" he asked, just taking her taunt good naturedly.

Meanwhile, Cassie told me about her barn. All those animals!

"I love animals. Hey, quick question, do red-tailed hawks usually go into the city? I swear one was…watching me yesterday near the mall," I said, then grinned, "I know, it's probably a silly question…what?"

Marco and Rachel were listening to me, and Cassie looked at me with the same look the hawk had taken yesterday.

"Ah-ah-_Andalite_," Marco sneezed.

"Bless you," I said.

Cassie looked sidelong at Rachel, who nodded.

Another guy walked up and the rest of them straightened up with almost military precision. Obviously this was the group leader.

"Jake, this is Michelle. Michelle, this is my cousin, Jake," Rachel introduced.

"Another animal lover, like Cassie," Marco said, then joked lamely, "They're taking over."

He then took Jake away and began talking quietly. I only heard bits and pieces.

"Tobias…watched…followed? Tested…Yeerk," the last word make me jump to my feet.

"What?" Rachel asked as I walked over to Marco and Jake, who'd stopped talking.

"Excuse me for eavesdropping, but I have good hearing…did you say Yeerk?" I spat the word, quietly.

I could feel the eyes of Cassie and Rachel upon me as Jake looked at me evenly.

"What does the word mean to you?" he asked.

"My parents are slaves to those parasites. I want to destroy them all. Do you know a place I can fight them?" I asked, still quietly. I looked Jake in the eye.

"I will tell you in three days. Can you stay home for three days? I mean, go to school, then home, nowhere else. I know its hard…"

"I understand. Mom and Dad go to the Yeerk pool every three days or less. In fact, that's where I saw the hawk," I turned to Cassie, "The red-tailed hawk that was watching me was in front of the Yeerk pool entrance my mother was using."

She nodded, "Just do this and we can answer your question. We have to know if we can trust you."

I nodded back, "You don't know who you can trust anymore."

"No, you don't," everyone echoed.


	2. We're the army

Disclaimer don't own the animorphs, don't even own my own characters...I think we have some ownership issues to work out...

thanks to Kharina for reviewing and for letting me know that I had to change my thoughtspeak from the arrow thingies to ((thoughtspeak)), and for her other help.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 2—we're the army

Since I had no social life, I easily lasted three days. I saw two different birds watching me every time I went to school and back.

An osprey and the red-tailed hawk. I tried talking to the hawk, but it wouldn't listen to me.

Anyway, when the others were convinced I was yeerkless, I was invited to Cassie's barn, where I met another friend of theirs.

He was kind of cute…in an almost feminine, yet masculine sort of way…

"I have heard of you. Michelle. Shell. She-ell," he said, seemingly tasting my name on his tongue.

"Ax," Jake said.

"Yes, Prince Jake?"

"Prince?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Don't call me prince, Ax," he sighed, then turned to the others, "Well, she's proven that she's not a controller and that she doesn't like Yeerks. Have we agreed to take her into the resistance?"

((Anything like David?)) I heard, but nobody spoke. The words were in my mind.

"Who said that?" I asked, looking around.

"You know she's nothing like David, Tobias. You've been following her," said Cassie, looking upward. I followed her gaze.

There was the red-tailed hawk.

"I _knew_ you could talk! You never answered me when I tried to talk to you," I said.

((You were a potential Yeerk. I am Tobias. I, for one, think she would be an asset. Ax, shall we explain or demonstrate first?))

"Demonstrate what?"

"You know of the Yeerks, and you asked to join the resistance. Am I correct in this?" Jake asked.

I nodded vigorously.

"Okay then. We are the resistance. We call ourselves the Animorphs," he explained, gesturing to the 5 of them and the hawk.

"Just you guys? What can you do?" I asked, "Where's the rest of your army?"

Tobias flew down.

((Ax, it's showtime.))

Before my eyes, I saw the bird and the strange boy change.

First, Tobias shot up to about 7 feet. Ax sprouted two extra eyes on stalks. He grew two extra feet out of his chest and his mouth disappeared. Tobias' feathers disappeared and blades grew from his wing joints and forehead.

After Ax's legs fell to the ground, now looked like a centaur. Until the tail.

Man, I thought I'd never feel true fear after I learned Karate and fight-dancing until I saw that tail. Scorpion-style with a scythed blade that looked sharper than anything I'd ever seen before or since.

In another minute I saw two new beings in front of me.

A blue centaur with a tail scythe and an 8ft tall walking razorblade.

When Cassie and Rachel woke me up, Ax was still the blue centaur, but Tobias was in human form. Dirt-blonde hair, but I could see the hawk-like expression work into one of concern.

"Whoa…sorry, it was all the blades," I said, then looked at the scythe on Ax's tail, "Mainly that one. By the looks of it, it could split atoms."

Ax smiled a weird smile with his main eyes, ((I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, and I am an Andalite,)) he said, in the thought speak that Tobias had used.

"We can all morph into animals. That is our power against the Yeerks," Jake said.

I nodded, then turned to Aximili.

"If your name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, why do they call you Ax? Don't you find it insulting or something?" I asked.

((Few humans can pronounce my name, so they call me what they will. You may call me Ax or Aximili, if you wish,)) he said, smiling his eye-smile.

"What about you?" I asked Tobias, "What are you?"

"It's…complicated. My father was an Andalite in human form. I was born human. Now I am a nothlit, entrapped in the form of a hawk…or I was until I got the power to morph again. You'll have to read our journals from when we started being Animorphs. And write one of your own." He smiled at me.

"I'll be able to change into one of those blade-walkers or something?" I asked.

"Any animal you acquire—any animal you touch and take into yourself. It's great, but there are rules. A 2-hour limit. You overstay the 2-hour limit without demorphing and remorphing, you're stuck," said Jake.

"Like me," said Tobias, "Like any other morph, I have to morph human and morph back to the hawk within two hours."

"Wow…bum deal," I changed the subject, "Did the Yeerks get any of your family?"

Jake, Aximili, Tobias and Marco nodded.

"My brother Tom," Jake said.

"My mom's Visser 1," Marco said.

"Elfangor," Tobias and Aximili said

"Who's Elfangor?" I asked.

((My brother, War Prince Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul,)) Aximili said.

"My father, human name Alan Fangor," Tobias added.

"The one who gave us the power to morph, and the will to fight," Rachel added, "Before Visser 3 murdered him right in front of us."

I looked at her, horror in my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…I just wanted to…" I stopped, close to tears.

"You just wanted to get to know us better. It's okay, Michelle, Rachel should have said it…easier," Cassie said, comforting me as was her way.

"Rachel, Cassie's right. Why did you just blurt it out like that?" Tobias asked, turning his steely gaze toward her.

She looked a bit taken aback, then got a stubbornness in her, "You should know, Tobias. I'm going home. I've got gymnastics practice to do," she said, becoming a giant eagle as she stood.

Tobias shied away—eagles and hawks didn't get along very well, and Rachel seemed mad.

"I did something wrong, didn't I?" I asked. I always do something to lose friends.

"Rachel's just a bit territorial toward Tobias," Cassie whispered.

I looked at Tobias, who was busy morphing back.

"Oh, they're…girlfriend and boyfriend?" I whispered back.

"It's unofficial, but yeah," she said.

((Cassie, can you get the blue box, please?)) Tobias asked, taking his perch again.

"Okay," she said, leaving.

"What do you want your first morph to be?" asked Jake.

I looked at the cages.

"Am I going for strength or camouflage?" I asked.

He grinned, "I like your way of thinking, but we have no planned mission at the moment. Just pick whatever you want."

I looked around Cassie's barn/vet clinic, saw the deer, the wolves. The small animals in their cages, like rodents and insects. The medium sized animals, skunks, foxes, hawks and owls.

"I think I'll take the vixen over there," I decided.

"Vixen?" asked Marco.

"What type of idiot are you?" I asked, smiling, "A vixen's a girl fox."

"Good choice. I don't think we have a fox morph in our ranks," Cassie said, bringing a blue cube into the barn.

"We'll take you to the Gardens tonight for a few good morphs. Now, hold your hand to the side and concentrate," Jake instructed.

I did as he said, and when we were done, Cassie went and got the vixen from her cage.

"Now, concentrate on her becoming a part of you, then on you becoming her," she said, closing the barn doors.

First came the tail. Sploot—I stopped concentrating and just looked at the tail.

"Keep concentrating," Jake said.

"Just a second…I'm getting used to the idea of me having a tail," I said, then concentrated again.

Falling! No…shrinking. Ears moved, snout appeared, fur sprouted.

In less than a minute, I was crawling out of the shirt, ears pricked.

Humans! I ran into what I think was an unused stall and peered out at the humans warily.

((Michelle, I know the fox's instincts are there, but you have to control them,)) said Tobias.

I stayed put. I knew enough about humans to know I was a hunted species.

"Michelle, we won't hurt you. Just remember that you are human," said Marco.

I pulled through the mind like pulling taffy.

((Wow! Look at me!)) I said, turning around.

"What a fox!" Marco joked.

((Ha. Ha. And again, ha. Do you guys have to deal with him all the time?)) I asked, chuckling in my mind.

"It gets annoying, but he's okay once you get used to him," Jake said.

((Believe it or not, he's smart when he wants to be,)) Tobias added.

"Don't give away my secrets, bird-boy," Marco said, feigning insult.

"Guys, I think it's time you left. I have to teach Michelle how to morph clothing," Cassie said.

"Will you take her to the Gardens tonight?" asked Jake, getting up. Cassie nodded

"Goodbye, Michelle," Marco and Jake said. Morphing birds, they left.

((I shall see you later, Michelle,)) Aximili said.

((I'll see you later, girls,)) Tobias said.

((See you later, Tobias, Aximili. Bye guys,)) I called in thought speak.

Tobias flew out the window and Aximili just galloped away.

"Okay, now you can only morph skintight clothing, like a leotard or swimsuit. Picture you wearing something like that and concentrate.

((Okay,)) I said, picturing each change simultaneously.

I controlled the demorph with what little effort, and ended up in a one piece silver swimsuit.

"Cool…not even Ax can control a demorph. I can, and I guess so can you. It's a natural gene, some dancers do it on the Andalite homeworld," Cassie said.

I acquired a bird, but walked home, with nothing to show for my morphing but a tail-hole in my jeans.

((Michelle, it's Tobias. It's time to go to the Gardens and get a battle morph. Cassie told me I could take you, hope you don't mind.))

I woke up and looked at my clock. Midnight. I was instantly awake.

"Hi, Tobias," I said, opening my window and letting him in.

((Sorry to wake you,)) he said.

"No problem. I don't need much sleep," I said, making sure my parents were asleep.

((What bird do you have?)) he asked.

"A hawk…I don't remember the species name but Cassie said it's cousin to the red-tail," I said.

((Okay, and you've practiced?))

I nodded, concentrating.

First I shrank myself, then lifted my arms out into wings. I held that pose for a half-minute, a miniature harpy.

((Nice control,)) Tobias commented.

Then I let the rest of the morph control itself.

We were off.

((So what do you want for a battle morph?)) he asked.

((My favorite animal in the world—a white Siberian tiger. I have a million pictures of them in my room,)) I said, excited.

((I saw them. Jake has a Siberian tiger morph. Wouldn't hurt to have two big cats on out side. Just remember to get control before your first battle.))

I landed directly in the Siberian tiger exhibit with only my wings left of my bird form.

I walked fearlessly up to the tigers, who looked at me and went back to sleep. I was only a human, nothing to fear.

I debated whether to get a male or female morph. Each had its strengths for battling.

In the end it came down to instincts. A female could distract Jake.

I chose a male.

((Want a powerhouse morph? A water morph?))

"I think I'll get a dolphin morph," I decided, crawling into the pool area.

One of the dolphins swam up to me, and I acquired it.

((Okay, you have a nice variety of morphs, just try to get an insect morph sometime soon,)) Tobias said when we headed back to my place.

((No problem, I have a couple pet bugs and my tarantula I can acquire. The walking sticks even fly,)) I said, flying into my room.

It was around 2am.

((See you tomorrow—can you meet us at the mall? You have to "just meet us" there, but you won't be able to miss us if Ax and I are there."

"Why?" I asked, fully human again.

((Ax…well you'll see tomorrow. Good night, Michelle.)) he said, flying out of the window.

"Goodnight Tobias," I whispered. I closed my window, acquired my pets and went to sleep.


	3. The Mall and a Few New Friends

Disclaimers see chapter 2. enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 3—the mall and a few new friends

"Where are you going?" mom—not mom anymore, I reminded myself—asked.

"The mall."

"That's nice," 'dad' said.

No "be home by," no nothing…something was up.

"Bun-zuh. Zuh. Zzzzz. The zzz sound feels pleasant on my mouth-parts," I heard on the way to the food court.

((I told you you couldn't miss us,)) Tobias said, seeing me, in his human morph.

"What a surprise, seeing you here, Michelle," Jake said, "You remember my cousin, don't you?"

I grinned, looking at Aximili, "Yes. Paul, wasn't it?" I'd been prepped yesterday.

"Yes. I am Jake's couzzzzzzin, Paul. You are Michelle. Shell. She-eell." Aximili drew my name out again. I raised an eyebrow at Tobias.

((You noticed Andalites have no mouths in their natural form. He finds them fascinating,)) Tobias explained.

I nodded slightly.

"Cassie, Rachel, how are you?" Marco asked as they walked up.

"Fine. And you, Tobias?" Rachel asked, slightly nicer than yesterday.

"Hi, Rachel. I'm fine," Tobias said aloud.

We sat down and ordered food. I myself am partial to cinnamon buns, so I got some too. Though…when Aximili started eating I nearly lost my appetite.

"The strangest thing," I said, "I was going out the door, and you guys know how parents are—like, 40 million questions before they let you go?"

Nods.

"Nothing. Not a single question. They seemed preoccupied. Must be their new jobs," I said.

They got the hint.

"What do they do?" Tobias asked.

"They're counselors. They work with troubled youth at the organization The Sharing."

All eyes turned to me. even Aximili stopped eating his cinnamon bun.

"My brother Tom is a full member there."

"Yeah, my parents are friends with the owner. He ate over once. I wasn't feeling well, so I went to my room, but I met him," I said, each word true.

((I feel sorry for you there,)) Tobias said.

((Same here,)) said Aximili.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I've seen him, but I've never met him," Jake said, "He doesn't know who I am, even though my brother works for him."

I nodded.

"Well, I'd better get home. It's about time to feed the animals," Cassie said, dragging Rachel away.

"Marco, Paul, let's go play some arcade games," Jake said. He whispered something to Aximili.

((Prince Jake asks that we meet at Cassie's barn in an hour,)) Aximili said.

I nodded, "See you guys later."

"So, where to?" asked Tobias.

"Video arcade, walk in the woods, wherever," I said.

((How about a fly in the woods?)) he asked.

I nodded my assent.

((Woo-hoo! This is fun! You do this all the time?)) I asked, lifting my wings to another thermal.

((When I'm not on a mission or something, yeah. Want to meet the original walking talking razorblades?)) he asked.

He wouldn't put me in danger.

((Sure,)) I agreed.

We seemed to be getting more and more lost with each passing moment.

((Are you sure you know where…?))

((It's confusing, but it's meant to be. That way the Yeerks can't recapture the Hork-Bajir. Even though Hork-Bajir are normally peaceful creatures, they're used as Yeerk shock troops. These are free Hork-Bajir. The leaders are Jara Hamee and Ket Halpak, and the young seer is Toby,)) he said, a measure of pride in his voice.

((For Tobias?)) I asked.

((Yeah. I kind of helped free them, so she was born free,)) he said modestly.

((Oh, wow!)) I said, looking at the valley.

"Hello, Tobias. The scouts said that two hawks were on their way. How are you?" asked a small Hork-Bajir. Small in the fact that it was only seven feet tall.

((Fine. Toby, meet Michelle, the newest Animorph. Michelle, this is Toby, the Hork-Bajir seer,)) Tobias introduced.

I demorphed quickly.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I said, raising my hand to shake hers.

"Likewise. I didn't know the Animorphs were accepting new recruits," she commented.

((Her parents are Yeerks. She came to us,)) he explained.

"Ah. Well, we starved three Yeerks from Hork-Bajir today," Toby said.

"Great!" I said, picturing the ugly slugs devoid of life.

((I agree.))

Back at Cassie's barn, I met another of the Animorph's friends.

"I'm Erek King," said the boy. I'd seen him around school.

"Do you have morphing ability, too?" I asked.

"In a sense. I am a Chee. An android programmed by the Pemalites to be peaceful. I use holograms," he said as he shimmered and disappeared. In his place was a robot that looked like a dog.

"Interesting," I said. The hologram shimmered back.

"He's a spy for us within the Yeerks," said Jake.

"Jake said that your parents are Yeerk counselors in The Sharing? Would you mind telling me a few things about them?" Erek asked.

"If you had to, in a battle, would you fight them?" asked Jake, earning himself a glare from Erek.

I hesitated, sorting my thoughts, then said, "first, they aren't my parents anymore. The slugs in their brains are nodding their heads, using their voices. My parents are slaves of their bodies. I'll fight their captors."

"I know that one," Marco said, I once had to push Visser 1 off a cliff. My mom's enslaved by that slug of an alien."

I looked at him, "Wow…leader of the Yeerk invasion on earth, that's harsh. Mine are sub-vissers ten and fifteen," I said sympathetically.

"That's still pretty high up, too. Sub-vissers get close to the thousands," said Erek.

I nodded.

"But it is rather unsettling to hear things like this. Last Monday they were arguing over my usefulness as a host. Evidently Visser 3 decided that if I decided to go to the Sharing, then maybe, but until then he wouldn't waste a Yeerk on me needlessly. Oh, the irony," I said.

Everyone nodded, smiles plastered on their faces.


	4. Can We Join?

Disclaimersee chapter 2. enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 4—can we join?

Later that night, I talked to my online friends, Hrsygrl16 and silverheart. We met on a Yeerk website, but not in the chat rooms.

Hrsygrl16 had a brother who was killed by a Hork-Bajir controller, and barely escaped with her life.

Silverheart, well his parents were controllers like mine.

**Hrsygrl16**—you found a resistance group? Cul! )

**Whitetigerlover**—yeah. We're gonna kick Yeerk a$$!

**Silverheart**—can we join?

**Hrsygrl16**—my thoughts exactly

**Whitetigerlover**—do you live near here?

**Hrsygrl16**—I live about 20mi away from you.

**Silverheart**—haha I'm closer. 12 miles away.

**Whitetigerlover**—I'll ask. I'm not sure though. Its pretty secretive.

**Hrsygrl16**—I understand. Yeerks could be anywhere.

**Whitetigerlover**—that's not the only reason, but I can't tell you any more. Sorry.

**Silverheart**—'s okay. So you meet anyone else at your new place?

**Whitetigerlover**—yeah.

**Hrsygrl16**—any boooooys?

**Whitetigerlover**—I plead the 5th.

**Silverheart**—you can say. Come on, tell us.

**Whitetigerlover**—weeeeeell…

**Hrsygrl16**—Michelle! Spill!

**Whitetigerlover**—I think one of the guys from the group has a crush on me. his name is Tobias.

**Hrsygrl16**—so, what's he like?

**Whitetigetlover**—nice, heroic, kinda cute.

**Hrstgrl16**—what's the prob?

**Whitetigerlover**—one of the grls thinks he's her bf, and she's a little territorial.

**Silverheart**—well, was she there first? He may be two-timing her.

**Whitetigerlover**—Tobias isn't like that, silverheart.

**Silverheart**—you only just met him, don't make assumptions.

**Hrsygrl16**—silverheart, don't be jealous. Michelle, talk to this grl, make her understand that if he's hers, he'll take her back

**Whitetigerlover**—hrsygrl, you've never met Rachel. She's called xena warrior princess in the group. I don't want to mess with this psychomaniac supermodel.

**Hrsygrl16**—psycho supermodel, huh? I can take her on.

**Silverheart**—I'm going now. Talk to you tomorrow, Michelle. Later hrsygrl.

**(Silverheart** has left the conversation)

**Whitetigerlover**—he left rather hastily.

**Hrsygrl16**—gee ya think?

**Whitetigerlover**—how 'bout I not talk about Tobias to him again?

**Hrsygrl16**—good idea. Ooh g2g. parents pulled in. later.

**Whitetigerlover**—talk atcha tomorrow.

**Hrsygrl16**—k

As I was closing the window a new IM invite popped up. I clicked it

**Birdboy**—hey Michelle. It's Tobias. Wanna chat?

**Whitetigerlover**—hey Tobias. Just finished chatting with online friends. Sure.

**Birdboy**—cul. Ax says hi. I'm using his computer.

**Whitetigerlover**—hi Aximili. Yeah my friends are also Yeerk victims.

**Birdboy**—how so?

**Whitetigerlover**—silverheart's parents are Yeerks too and hrsygrl16's brother was killed by a Hork-Bajir controller.

**Birdboy**—bummer.

**Whitetigerlover**—I told them we had a resistance—nothing more—and they want to join. I explained that you were a secret group and they understand. I wanna know if they can join.

**Birdboy**—you'll have to talk to Jake, and they'll have to be watched and everything, but there's a chance.

**Whitetigerlover**—cul. They're good friends of mine. One lives 20 miles away the other lives 12 miles away.

**Birdboy**—cul. Not too far, as the bird flies. Pun intended.

**Whitetigerlover**—I can give you addresses and you can test the theory if you want.

**Birdboy**—sure.

I gave him the addresses.

**Birdboy**—it's getting late. Time for you to sleep and me to head for my tree. Nite.

**Whitetigerlover**—kk cul8r. sleep well.

**Birdboy**—you too.

I closed the window and headed to bed.

Sunday morning, I headed straight for the forest. Tobias wanted to show me Aximili's scoop.

((I went to silverheart's address early this morning. He has a picture of you on his nightstand,)) Tobias said as we were flying.

((We switched photos, all of us. I have his picture, too.))

((Hrsygrl16's picture was by the computer, but yours was on his nightstand where he could see it when he wakes up. He's got it bad for you,)) was that a tinge of jealousy in Tobias' voice?

I smiled mentally, ((well that's evident from our chats. He hates it when I tell Hrsygal about my guy friends.))

I didn't tell him that I had silverheart's picture by my bed, for the same reason.

((Hey wanna check out Hrsygrl's house before heading to Ax's scoop?))

((Sure.)) I said, turning abruptly.

We flew southwestward, until we came upon a barn somewhat like Cassie's.

((That's her,)) I said as a girl came out to the barn from the house.

((I know. I saw her picture.))

((Can I go down and say hi in human form?)) I asked.

((In a silver bathing suit and no shoes?))

((Does she look like she'd care?))

((You know her better than I do, your choice.))

I landed and demorphed.

"You stay up there," I said.

((No problem,)) he agreed quickly.

"Hello?" I called into the barn.

"Who is it?" she replied, sticking her head around the corner, "I'm busy."

"You don't recognize me from my picture? It's whitetigerlover…Michelle."

"No, I didn't recognize you. In the picture you're wearing clothes. Going swimming…in January?" she asked, unfazed.

"No," I didn't elaborate as I walked into the barn, "Nice to meet you face to face."

"Same here. Wanna help?" she held up the grain cans, "the names are on the cans and the stall doors."

"Sure," I said, grabbing the can she held out. We talked as I helped her.

"Any word on the resistance involvement?" she asked.

"I've asked, but there are steps that have to be taken first before you're even considered. It's a small group."

"And what about that guy? You talk to the girl—"

"Let's not talk about that at the moment," I looked around anxiously, "walls have ears."

"Ah. Point taken. I'll still take her on, you know," she said, "and in case you're wondering, offline, you can call me Beth."

"Okay. Oh, have you met Silverheart yet?" I asked.

"No, just you. I don't get out much, but that's gonna change," she said.

"Wanna meet my _friend_, Tobias? He came with me," I explained.

((Was that wise?))

"Sure, where is he?"

"Just a sec, I'll get him," I said, walking towards the road.

((Michelle, I asked if that were wise,)) Tobias said.

"Just morph human," I whispered, "and come with me. She'll think you skipped out on me."

He demorphed—or should I say morphed—and walked up with me.

((The things I agree to do for you,)) he thoughtspoke to me.

"Hi, you must be Tobias. I'm Beth," she said, shaking his hand.

"Yup. Nice to meet you," he said, somewhat uncomfortable.

"Same here. You're a bit edgy, what's up?" Beth asked.

"Nothing much," he replied, ((I only feel blind, deaf, exposed and afraid I'll give myself away.))

I gave him a look that said don't worry, and sat down.

"So have you been to Silverheart's house?" Beth asked.

"Not yet. Maybe later today."

((Michelle, we were going to go to Ax's scoop.))

"After we go to a friend's place, of course," I amended.

"Well, see about that group. Tobias, you're a member, right?"

Tobias nodded.

"Yeah. Michelle was pretty secretive, and I understand that. _They_ can be anywhere. Just one question—do you kill a lot of Yeerks?" she asked, murder in her tone.

Tobias laughed.

"You sound like my friend Rachel. Every mission we go on we all wait for her maniacal suicidal 'let's do it!'" he said, "yes, we kill Yeerks. Lots of them."

"All right. Any of them walking razorblades that killed my brother?"

Tobias thought on that.

"We try to starve the Yeerks out of their heads first. They're peaceful in their Yeerkless state, so we try to save them."

She nodded, "Well I'm glad to hear they're peaceful naturally. So, you're friends with these creatures?"

"Yeah they named their leader after me."

"Awesome. I want to kill Yeerks so this sounds like the perfect group for me. And this Rachel sounds like a girl I could get along with," Beth said.

"You and Cassie'd get along too," I said, looking at her animals. Tobias nodded.

We talked for about 15 more minutes until Tobias asked in impatient thoughtspeak when we could leave.

"Well it was nice seeing you in person Beth. We'd better head to our friend's place before he wonders where we were."

"Nice meeting you, too. Just tell me when you want to do the Yeerk test. I'll give you my number tonight, since you have nowhere to put it now. Talk to you later," she said, and walked into the house.

Tobias and I went behind the barn to morph.

((Ax is probably wondering where we went off to,)) Tobias said as we flew.

((Thanks for doing that. I should have asked first, I'm sorry.))

((Don't dwell on in. I just get a bit unnerved without my eyes and ears in a strange place.))

((I bet! I'd feel that way too, if I were used to seeing a flea on a mouse a mile away and hearing a pin drop in a feather box,)) I agreed, doing another swoop-de-loop.

We landed on the edge of the forest near Aximili's scoop.

((Where were you? Marco has been here and gone, as have Rachel and Prince Jake,)) Aximili said, looking out of the dug-in cave-style scoop.

((Went to see my online friend. Sorry, Aximili,)) I said, beginning my demorph.

((I just wondered. Oh, the friend that wanted to join us?))

"Yeah. The one whose brother was killed by a Hork-Bajir controller," I said.

((She was an odd cross between Rachel and Cassie,)) Tobias added.

((Frightening.))

Jake agreed to talk to them, should they pass the Yeerk test.

They did.


	5. The Newbies

Disclaimersee chapter 2. enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 5—the newbies

I emailed directions to Cassie's barn to silverheart and Beth and told them to meet us there the next day.

Tobias stood watch and Aximili morphed human.

Beth arrived first. On horseback.

"My parents wouldn't give me a ride, and I heard we'd be in a barn. Do you guys got an empty stall for Immi?" she asked, dismounting.

"Yeah, sure, that one over there. I'm Cassie," Cassie introduced herself and immediately went over to help, talking about breeds and riding.

"I see what you mean about her being like Cassie," Jake laughed.

As if on cue, Beth called out, "I'm glad you guys agreed to see me. how many Yeerks can I kill by day's end?"

Rachel laughed.

"I was wondering the same thing myself. Jake, when's the next mission?"

Marco slapped his forehead, "Oh, no, two Rachels!"

Then Silverheart showed up on a bicycle.

"Hi. I'm Jake Silver. Ah, Michelle, so nice to meet you in person. This the group?" he asked, looking around with eyes the color of melted silver.

"Yeah. Beth—hrsygrl—is putting her horse away. She rode here bareback," I laughed.

Beth and Cassie returned and introductions were given.

"I'm Jake," said Jake pointedly.

"Then just call me Silver. It's what everyone calls me," silverheart said.

"Okay. So we've decided to tell you about us. No more members, though. 9 is enough.," Jake said.

((Michelle, as the newest member, do you want to do the honors?)) Tobias asked, making sure only the other Animorphs could hear.

I nodded.

"Beth, Silver, we fight the Yeerks the best we can, but we had help. The original members were given a gift by Aximili's older brother Elfangor. The power to become animal morphers. They, in turn, gave that gift to me and have decided to give it to you. Cassie, if you would," I said. She took the blue box out of her backpack.

Tobias landed and Aximili raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, Aximili. Remember when you demonstrated with me I fainted. Tobias, not the Hork-Bajir morph," I said.

"Michelle, you're talking to the hawk. I haven't seen Tobias yet," said Beth.

"Tobias, human please." I'd decided to go fox.

I shrunk first this time—one tail hole in my jeans is enough—then grew the tails and ears. Next, the snout. Then the fur and paws.

Tobias grew and I heard his silent thoughtspeak grumbling as he again lost his keen hearing and eyes.

I looked up at Beth and Silver. Beth, again, was unfazed by the weirdness. Silver looked at me, half confused, half fascinated.

"Michelle?" he asked.

((It's me.))

"Hey, Tobias. Wondered if you were here," Beth said.

((They're taking it in stride,)) I said, ((Aximili?))

Aximili nodded and stood.

((Prepare, guys. Aximili is going to demorph to his natural form,)) I warned the two newbies.

They nodded.

Aximili demorphed.

Beth's and Silver's jaws dropped. Especially when they saw the tail.

I quickly demorphed.

"Aximili is an Andalite. The tail comes standard," I said, sitting down, "Tobias, you can demorph now if you want to."

Tobias gratefully demorphed.

((You'll understand when you get raptor morphs,)) he said in response to Beth's look.

"So, still wanna join?" I asked when everyone was comfortable in their forms.

"Sign me up," Beth said instantly.

"Me too," Silver said.

"Put your hands on the blue box and concentrate," Jake said, taking over and beginning the ritual.

Beth's first morph was her horse. Silver's was a wolf.

"Now we got the newbies initiated, when's the next mission?" Rachel asked.

"New members get morphs tonight. The newbies are our mission until they're not newbies anymore," Jake answered, "Tobias, Michelle, take them to the Gardens tonight. Battle, water, bird, optional powerhouse morphs. Now, Silver, your parents are controllers?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Do you know the ranks?"

"Sub Visser 749 and a simple Efrin pool Yeerk," Silver said.

"Okay. Listen to any snatches of conversation you can and report it to us if it seems important."

Silver nodded.

"Beth, any controller relatives?"

"Not a clue. I'm just here to make sure my brother's life is paid for in as much Yeerk blood as I can spill."

"I think you and I will get along perfectly," Rachel said, smiling.

"Two psychomaniacs," Marco said, "I'm in trouble."

"Only if you act stupid," Beth said.

"You don't yet know Marco, Beth," Jake said, laughing, "I'm pretty sure 'Stupid' is his middle name."

Beth laughed and looked at her watch, "Oh shit! I'm late! Mom expected me home 15 minutes ago! I'll see you guys later. Michelle, Tobias, see you tonight," she said, jumping into the stall and onto her horse.

"See you tonight, Beth," I said as she cantered her horse away.

"I'd better head home, too. See you tonight, Michelle and Tobias," said Silver. He headed out to his bike.

"Well if that isn't a meeting ender, I don't know what is. See you guys," said Jake.

Aximili left, then Rachel, Marco and Tobias. I rode part of the way home with Silver until he turned down a road.

I went home.


	6. Jason

Disclaimersee chapter 2. enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 6—Jason

((Michelle, let's get the newbies. Time to head out,)) Tobias said. I was instantly up and in my morphing outfit.

We picked Beth up and she headed to the Gardens while we got Silver, since they didn't have flying morphs yet.

We snuck them in and walked around.

"Wolf's a good battle morph, but I'll get a bear. A Kodiak bear," Beth said.

"Hey, I'm not sticking with the wolf. I think I'll get a cougar."

"I'll take a shark for a water morph," Beth said.

"I'm more for dolphins," Silver said.

"I have a dolphin morph," I said.

((So do the rest of the Animorphs,)) Tobias said, ((They have one basic instinct—have fun.))

"I'll stick with the shark. Oh, and for a flying morph, a giant eagle."

Tobias cringed mentally.

((Hawks and eagles don't get along.))

She smiled at him, "Rachel has one so I'm getting one and you aren't talking me out of it, birdboy."

"Ooh, Marco-talk there. If we aren't careful, Tobias, she's going to be everyone's duplicate."

((Yeah, really.))

Beth and Silver began arguing over what cat would be better to acquire.

"Black panther," Beth said.

"Cougar."

"Black Panther."

"Mountain Lion."

"Black panther!"

"Puma!"

"Panther!"

"Cougar!"

"At least pick one and stick with it!"

"They're the same species, different names."

"The pink panther and white tiger so there. Stop arguing—you can each pick your own," I intervened.

Silence ensued.

"Black panther's better," Beth said.

"'Tis not. Puma's better," Silver disagreed.

"Stop it!" I said, looking at each one in turn, "You'll get us caught."

((Too late. There's a boy on one of the empty rides watching you guys.)) Tobias said.

I closed my eyes, calming down, "How long and which ride?"

((About 2 minutes and though I see better during the day, he's at the log ride.))

I led the group to a dark area and looked at the log ride. Sure enough, I saw a shadowy figure get up and follow.

I motioned Beth and Silver, who'd been particularly quiet since the intruder was noticed, to stay put. I crept up and followed the boy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked suddenly.

He jumped and whirled around.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"Damn, you scared me. I could ask you the same thing," he said, viewing me as harmless.

Wrong.

"Ah, but you see, I have a good reason for being here. I don't think you do. Besides, I asked you first," I said, calmly circling him.

"I do have a reason, but I'm curious to hear yours," he said, spinning to keep his eyes on me.

"I asked you first and second."

"Will you stop circling me? I'm getting dizzy! Okay, I don't have a good reason. I heard voices and came in here to check them out"

He looked about our age, medium height and looks. I stopped circling him.

"You have sufficiently checked out the voices. Now you can go," I said authoritatively.

"No, I haven't. Tell me why you're here," he demanded.

"I'm here to see the animals."

"What about the other voices I heard—and you can see the animals during the day."

I waved Beth and Silver over.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Jason. Yours?"

"Not important to you. My friends and I are here to see the animals. Do you wish to challenge us, Jason?"

Beth and Silver surrounded him.

Tobias screeched overhead.

"We're handling this, Tobias," I said softly, "Jason, do you really want to mess with us?"

Jason looked at Tobias, then at each of us in turn.

"Andalites," he hissed, "not Andalites at all. At least three of you. The Visser will be pleased to know this."

He smirked.

I sprouted fur and a long black and white tail.

He turned white as he saw the changes overtake me. He ran. Beth and Silver tried to chase after him and watch me at the same time.

((I'll catch the Yeerk. Tobias, get them their morphs,)) I said, easily catching up to the controller in my Siberian tiger.

((Yeerk, what were you really doing here?)) I asked, pinning him to the ground.

"Just kill me, human. Or are you too humane?" he sneered.

((Oh, you'll die, Yeerk, and our secret with you, but the human will live. How does Kandrona starvation sound to you?))

He paled even more.

((Of course, that's always Prince Jake's decision, Michelle,)) Aximili said, landing, ((Tobias called me.))

He demorphed, putting his tail-blade to Jason's throat.

((Aximili, I was handling the situation nicely,)) I said, demorphing slowly, "I was just gonna knock him out and bring him to the next meeting or something."

((Michelle, we would have to make sure he is never caught again.))

"Aximili, Aximili, Aximili. You don't get it, there's an easy way to make sure he never gets caught again."

((Prince Jake said no new members. Plus, the last time we gave a human the power to morph without making sure who he was, we got David. He is now permanently entrapped as a nothlit rat.))

"So kill him now or make him a nothlit later. Are you guys always so cruel? I say he should get a chance to at least talk to us, give us his opinion when the Yeerk is dead. Kandrona starvation is kindness," I said, looking at the Yeerk-infested person, "At least, kinder than murder or letting him be a slave like my parents. I joined this war to free people from Yeerks."

Aximili sighed and looked at the stars with his stalk eyes.

((We will wait for Prince Jake. I, like Beth, "joined" this war to avenge my brother in Yeerk blood. I do not intend to spill human blood when I don't have to.)) he said, ((But one word to the negative from my prince…))

I nodded, "I understand, Aximili. That's all I ask for. I still have to help the others get morphs. If he tries to run, just knock him out. I'll help get him out of here when we leave," I said. Aximili nodded, turning the flat of his tailblade to Jason's head.

I ran back to the group.

They'd been watching and listening from a safe distance.

"I thought I said to get morphs. Jason will get a chance, unless Jake says no. Come on," I said, walking to the big cats' exhibits, "These guys are useful morphs. Agile, quick and deadly."

Silver headed to the Siberian tiger habitat, Beth for the black panthers. I suppressed a giggle.

Tobias took Beth to the bear exhibit, while I took Silver to see the dolphins. We met back at the aviary, where Beth got her golden eagle and Silver got his hawk morph.

"It's late. We'll get your powerhouse morphs and Beth's shark morph tomorrow night," I said, walking out to where Aximili still had Jason.

Jason was about three feet away from where he'd been and unconscious.

((I tried to warn him. He should be out for a bit. Should we get Prince Jake tonight or take him to my scoop?)) Aximili asked me.

"Why ask me? I'm one of the newbies…" I reminded him.

((You caught him, you fought for him, he is your responsibility until Prince Jake is summoned.))

"Well, I think Jake should sleep. People need their sleep. You wouldn't mind having a Yeerk at your scoop?" I asked.

((I'll stay to help guard him,)) Tobias offered.

((I can handle an unconscious Yeerk. I just need someone to tie him up tightly. Andalite hands are weak,)) Aximili said, holding his hands out as proof.

I nodded. Obviously hands aren't much needed in the Andalite homeworld for weaponry or eating.

((I can tie a pretty good knot. Do you have any rope at your place?)) Tobias asked.

I knelt by the unconscious controller just as he awakened.

"Not bad for an _aristh_," he said, rubbing his head. He opened his eyes and saw me, "Ah, the human tigress. You would have made a perfect host for my pool sister Essin 972."

He reached for my cheek. I slapped him across the face.

"I will never be a slave to a slug. And neither again will Jason. My parents will one day be freed from the slugs in their heads. And sub-vissers 10 and 15 will be killed likely by my own hand. I hold grudges against parasitic aliens, especially when they take my parents from me. Aximili?"

The Yeerk was soon unconscious again.

I went home and slept fitfully, disturbed by dreams of being unable to move or think to myself or call for help.

I woke up screaming.

Mom ran in.

"You okay, hon? It was just a nightmare," she said, comforting me like she used to.

I let myself be comforted, let myself believe that this was my mom, not some sub-visser slug. That the nightmare I had wasn't one she was living.

When she left I silently cried.

"I'll see you whole again, mom and dad. I promise." I whispered before I went to sleep.

A blessed, dreamless sleep.


	7. Controllers

Disclaimer see chapter 2. enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 7—Controllers

I called Jake's house at about 10am the next morning.

"Hello?"

"Is Jake there?"

"Yeah, just a second. Hey, Dork, a girl on the phone for you. It's not Cassie."

"Hello?"

"It's Michelle. We ran into some trouble last night."

"Okay. Talk to you later. I'll be there soon."

"See you, Jake."

20 minutes later, Jake arrived.

"Discretion is a must on phone lines, Michelle. Now, what happened?" he asked when we walked to the forest.

I told him.

"So he's at Ax's scoop? Ok, let's head there," he said, not answering any of my questions.

((Hello, Prince Jake, Michelle. The Yeerk is in here.)) Aximili said, pointing to his scoop, where the controller sat, tied to the chair. Awake.

"Hah! The Andalite's precious War Prince, a human as well? I'm beginning to think you're all human, with the exception for the baby Andalite and the bird," he said, laughing, "Visser 3's worst enemies, humans! The council would have his hide!"

Jake looked at him evenly, "I was infested once. Freed by Kandrona starvation. I know how horrible it is. How long have you been without the life-giving Kandrona rays?"

The controller paled, "2 days."

"This time tomorrow, you will begin going insane. You will start to lose control of your host. You will scream and yell and beg to be freed. The pain is excruciating. Finally, in a last ditch effort, you will leave your host to crawl to a Kandrona supply, to live. You won't get two feet. The boy will be free, though unconscious for awhile. He will have felt the pain, but he will live through it, knowing he's free soon. Hold on, Jason. Less than 24 hours and you'll be free. Only three hours will be torture."

The Yeerk looked shocked that Jake said these things.

I was shocked that Jake had been a controller. He looked at me and saw my shock.

"Cassie and Ax each had a peacenik in them. That's a peaceful Yeerk rebel. Cassie once morphed Yeerk. We all have our stories," he told me.

Aximili shuddered at the memory of being controlled by a Yeerk.

((Ax, that Yeerk saved your life. Remember the Yamphut? You'd have been dead without her telling me where to make the incision,)) Cassie said, flying up.

((There are worse things than death, Cassie. Yeerk infestation is one of them,)) Aximili stated.

Cassie sighed when she demorphed.

"He forgets that I once held her in my brain to free a little girl named Karen. Oh, well, she's a whale nothlit now. Obviously this Yeerk is not part of the resistance. Good job, Michelle," she said.

"So, he stays here 'til tomorrow?" I asked.

((I have no problem with that.))

"One thing, Aximili," I said.

((What?))

"I get to squish the slug."

**Hrsygrl16**—so Jake, Cassie and Ax were controllers?

**Whitetigerlover**—yes, and Cassie morphed a Yeerk to save a Yeerk.

**Silverheart**—and this Jason?

**Whitetigerlover**—lives. Jake says the Yeerk will die a slow and painful death.

**Hrsygrl16**—great news.

**Silverheart**—more morphs tonight?

**Whitetigerlover**—I asked Jake if it could wait til tomorrow night. He said yes. I need some sleep tonight.

**Hrsygrl16**—me2 I get little enough sleep as is.

**(Birdboy** has joined the conversation.)

**Hrsygrl16**—hey Tobias. How was your day?

**Birdboy**—hey, Beth. Okay. It's kind of annoying here at Aximili's. the Yeerk's shouting obscenities. Ax says hi.

**Hrsygrl16**—hey Ax. Die, Yeerk.

**Silverheart**—my sentiments exactly. Hi, Aximili.

**Whitetigerlover**—how's the Yeerk doing—oops I mean dying?

**Birdboy**—slowly. Keeps saying to say hi to the idiot human and the one who should host his sister.

**Whitetigerlover**—slap him for me, Aximili. Tail-blade flat, plz.

**Birdboy**—done.

**Hrsygrl16**—hope the guy's ok when the Yeerk's gone.

**Silverheart**—anyway, I was thinking about getting a morph of an elephant for a powerhouse. What do you think, Michelle?

**Whitetigerlover**—I don't think Jason will be any worse for the wear, Beth. Jake seemed pretty sure of himself. I don't think I'll get a powerhouse morph. I could live without an extra ton or two.

**Birdboy**—Rachel has an elephant morph. Jake has a rhino.

**Silverheart**—I don't think I'll get a powerhouse morph either, then.

**Hrsygrl16**—the Kodiak is a powerhouse in itself.

**Birdboy**—so, Silver, how are you today?

**Silverheart**—yeah the Kodiak's pretty big.

**Whitetigerlover**—the Siberian tiger's not bad either.

**Silverheart**—true, so I already have a powerhouse.

**Birdboy**—yo, Silver, I asked how are you today?

**Silverheart**—hey, Michelle, I got a white Siberian tiger, like yours. I figure 3 is better than 2 in a battle.

**Whitetigerlover**—Silver, Tobias is talking to you.

**Silverheart**—oh, is he here?

**Whitetigerlover**—SILVER!

**Birdboy**—it's okay, Michelle. I gotta go anyway.

(**Birdboy** has left the conversation.)

**Whitetigerlover**—Silver, how could you be so rude!

**Silverheart**—sorry I just don't like Tobias

**Whitetigerlover**—well that's evident. G2G. bye, Beth. Bye Silver.

I left, turning off my computer. What does Silver have against Tobias?

The phone rang.

"Michelle, for you," called mom.

I picked it up.

"Silver has it bad for you." Beth.

"He was really rude to Tobias."

"He sees Tobias as competition. He's got it bad," she insisted.

I let that sink in, "Really?"

"Really."

"Well, what do I do?"

"Well, you have 4 choices. Ignore both, date one, date the other, or play 'em."

"Well I'm definitely not a player."

"So either you ignore them both, date a guy who's crazy over you or date a bird with a psychotic other/ex girlfriend. The way I see it, it isn't a hard decision. Especially when bird-boy can go back to Rachel and everyone can be all romp-in-the-meadows, gonna-make-me-sick happy," Beth said.

"And how exactly do I dump Tobias when we never went out?" I asked.

"Rachel would be the person to talk to ."

"See you later. Thanks," I said.

"No prob, see you later."

I ran downstairs.

"Going to a friend's. see you later," I told my "parents."

"See you."

I flew to Rachel's—literally.

((Rachel, we need to talk,)) I said.

"Michelle?" she asked, opening her window.

((Yeah. It's about Tobias.)) I demorphed quickly.

"I'm just talking to him online," she said, turning to the computer. She quickly typed "g2g visitor here ttul."

"I believe you noticed…that Tobias kinda…likes me?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"I believe I did," she said, her face almost as hawk-like as Tobias'.

"Well, Silver likes me, too. I figured if you and Tobias got back together, Silver would stop being rude to him and we'd get together," I spilled the words out.

She smiled, "So that's what this is about! You aren't interested in Tobias?"

"He's a good friend and he's helped show me the ropes of being an Animorph, but I'm not interested in dating him, no."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Well…how do I get Tobias to stop liking me and not ruin our friendship?" I asked.

"Leave that up to me. Just start flirting with Jake Silver," she said.

"I'm not quite sure…how to flirt," I mumbled.

She stared at me, amazed.

"Are you as alien as Ax? Flirting's a natural instinct. It's as much a part of your blood as the tiger DNA you caught the Yeerk with. Just start by talking, laughing at his jokes, complimenting, stuff like that. It's easy," she said, laughing.

I made a mental note of that, then laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"The thought that I'm taking flirting tips from Xena, warrior princess."

"Hey, I'm part of the popular crowd, okay? I know my stuff," she laughed, "Oh, and by the way, good job with the controller. Ax and Tobias told me how easily you controlled the tiger and caught the Yeerk. I'm beginning to think of you as somewhat of a siren. You've so far managed to charm the alien, capture the attention of Tobias, the heart of Silver, the mind of a Yeerk, and the ear of Jake. He doesn't usually make exceptions for anyone."

"What exceptions?"

"Any controller finds us out…they don't live to tell about it. For the host, too, unless plans can be made. Humans don't get made instant Animorphs, no matter what tests they pass, since David. Plus, you got to add 2 friends. Marco hasn't even made a joke about you yet. You have every guy in the group wrapped around your little finger."

I thought about it…wow…, "Wow, you're right!"

The thought was somewhat scary.

"What's wrong? You don't like the idea of all the guys liking you so instantly? Don't worry, they'll all respect your decision to be with Silver. Go home, now. You look tired. See you in class tomorrow."

She turned to the computer.

"See you tomorrow. Thanks, Rachel," I said as I morphed.

I went home and to sleep.

Rachel gave me a note in class the next morning, smiling.

Mic,

Go after Silver. The coast is clear. Rachel.


	8. Eslak

disclaimer--it's on chapter 2

thanks to the people who've reviewed. I'm so excited that people like it!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8—Eslak

I went straight to Aximili's scoop after school, where the Yeerk was writhing in pain.

((Shouldn't be too much longer,)) Aximili said.

It looked at me, eyes glazing over.

"Please let me go, human. Michelle, your name is? Please let me go—let me live. This is torture," it said. I looked straight into the eyes.

"Death will be painful, Yeerk. Beg forgiveness of the boy you've infested. If you leave, death will be less painful. You will be killed the moment you leave the host," I said coldly, "I told you I hold grudges against parasitic slugs."

"I am sorry for the sins I have committed. I apologize for taking the gift of sight, sound, taste, touch and smell. I beg forgiveness but I will not surrender my life."

((A martyred Yeerk. Never thought I'd see the day,)) Aximili muttered.

"Your life is ours anyway, Yeerk. You would only end it sooner," I said.

"Cruelty is not in your nature, Michelle. Promise to end my life painlessly and I will leave."

"I promise," I said, morphing into the tiger.

"That morph will kill me painlessly. Magnificent creatures, tigers," he said before he crawled out of the teenager.

I lifted one paw and ended the life of the Yeerk.

"Thanks for freeing me," Jason said when he woke up.

I smiled at him, "Hey, no problem. I'm one of the newer Animorphs. It's my second week on the job."

"Could have fooled me. Eslak was terrified of you. He told me right before he left to tell you that he even respected you. Most kids of controller parents give up, don't fight."

"If given the chance, would you fight? To free others entrapped like you were?" I asked, untying him.

He nodded.

"Of course. How many of you are there?" he asked, stretching.

"Four original humans, one nothlit hawk recently regained the power to morph, one Andalite _aristh_ and three of us newbies. 9 so far."

"Visser 3 has been fighting 5 humans and an _aristh_ all this time? Well count me in. Eslak wasn't powerful enough to be missed by anyone," he said, turning to Aximili, "you are very powerful for an _aristh_."

Aximili smiled his eye-smile, ((Thank you, Jason. I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, brother of War Prince Elfangor.))

"Should your strength and kindness continue, you will honor your people and become a war-prince yourself," Jason said, nodding respectfully.

He knew his stuff.

((Why do I get the feeling that you know Andalite customs well?)) Aximili asked.

"Eslak was a Yeerk diplomat in the days of Seerow. In fact, Seerow was a great friend of Eslak, as were many Andalites of the day," Jason explained.

I watched as Aximili's face hardened at the mention of this guy Seerow.

"Who's Seerow?" I asked.

Jason smiled, "There's the Yeerk point of view and the Andalite version of that. Aximili?"

((The fool. The story of Seerow's Kindness is told to every Andalite child. He gave technology to a race many years ago, and they used it to go from world to world, enslaving peoples.))

"This Seerow gave technology to the Yeerks?"

"Now the Yeerk vantage. Seerow's Kindness will always teach the Yeerks that not all Andalites are 'evil.' He gave technology to a race that he thought needed it. He was only mistaken in thinking the Yeerks could be trusted," Jason said, looking at Aximili, "through Eslak I met Seerow. He was a great Andalite who made one mistake."

((That mistake cost the lives and freedom of millions of Hork-Bajir, humans, Andalites. My brother never saw his son. Tobias never knew his father. Toby, Ket Halpak, Jara Hamee, will likely never see their homeworld again. The great War Prince Alloran…))

Not another word. The passion with which Aximili spoke overwhelmed me.

"There is hope, Aximili. That's why I'm joining. When Eslak freed me, he asked that I help free Alloran. That's all he asked of me when he gave me his life's knowledge," Jason said, putting a hand on Aximili's shoulder.

I felt out of the loop…"Alloran?"

"Alloran-Semitur-Corrass. Host to Visser 3."

"Michelle, this is the last new member. I mean it this time," Jake said sternly.

"Believe me, I didn't plan it and I don't plan on recruiting any more members, Jake. Jason was a special case—you must admit that with the memories of a Yeerk diplomat from the days of Seerow…"

Jake nodded, "I know. Okay, Jason, touch the side…" he began again.

((We both know that if you proposed another member, he'd take them just because you asked,)) Rachel said, flying in.

I nodded, whispering, "Not quite gonna test that, Rachel."

As Silver walked in, I took him to one side as Rachel winked at me.

"What, are you mad at me for the way I treated Tobias? I apologized to him later," he said.

"I'm glad you did, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you. Tobias and I aren't a couple. He's with Rachel."

He looked shocked, then smiled before he shut down his emotions.

"And why would it matter to me?"

I slapped my forehead. _Men!_ I left the door right open! I guess I'll have to lead him through it.

"I was wondering if you and I could go out, since I'm open and I assume you're free…"

"Your assumption is correct," he said, barely containing his excitement, "I shall consider your offer."

I rolled my eyes skyward, "You do that."

I talked to Rachel afterward, telling her what happened.

"Men, too chicken to ask, then too proud to accept too quickly."

"Most of them," I agreed. Beth walked up, hearing the conversation.

"Except, evidently, for ex-Yeerk ambassador infested humans. Jason asked me out almost as soon as we met," she said.

"Cool. You accepted, of course."

Beth nodded.

"Of course. I almost wish I'd met Eslak now. I mean, he met Seerow and Alloran, and even Elfangor back when he was an _aristh_," she said.

"Elfangor was a cool guy. I wish I'd known him longer," Rachel said.

"Well at least you met him, Rachel. We hear so much about him, but we never met him," I said.

"Well I'll tell you what, Ax grows more and more like him each day," Rachel said.

((Thank you, Rachel. Elfangor was a great prince,)) Aximili said, walking out of the forest.

"Aximili, you really have to learn not to sneak up on us. Girls talk girl-talk. Sometimes boys don't want to listen," I said, smiling. Aximili looked embarrassed.

((I apologize for the intrusion. Shall I leave?))

"No, Ax, we're done talking now. Care to talk?" Beth asked.

We continued walking in the night forest.


	9. A Flight and a Mission

disclaimer--see chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9—a flight and a mission

Silver called me that night.

"You were serious, right? About going out?" he asked.

"Of course I was!" I was nearly insulted.

"And the offer still stands?"

I smiled, "Yep."

"Then I think I'll take you up on it. I would have said yes earlier, but I was afraid it was a big joke."

"Jacob Silver, you know me better than that!"

"Yeah, I guess I do. Sorry," he sounded sheepish.

"I'll be over there in a few minutes. Meet me outside," I said.

"Okay, see you in a bit."

I let out a whoop, then covered my mouth, heading downstairs.

Evidently the parents heard me.

"I'm headed to a friend's. See you later," I said, heading for the door.

They looked at each other and shook their heads at me. evidently this was a battle my real parents would win over the slugs.

"Who is this friend?" mom asked.

"A friend. Named Jacob. I met him a few months ago," I said honestly.

"What's he like?" asked dad.

Crap! What a time for Yeerks to act like parents.

"Nice, shy, respectful—can I go now? He's waiting for me," I said impatiently.

"Where will you go from his house?" mom asked, "why doesn't he pick you up?"

"Mom, it isn't a date! We're going for a walk and there's a great path by his place." Actually I was thinking of flying, but I'm not telling the Yeerks that.

"Okay, you can go, but we want to meet him next time," dad said.

Yeah and determine his possible worth as a host? No way.

"Oh, and the president of the Sharing is coming to dinner again Wednesday. We hope you can join us this time."

I left with a non-committal grunt.

I flew to Silver's in record time, then we left for a nighttime flight in Tobias' meadow.

((So, what are they like in their natural state?)) he asked.

((The Yeerks? Are you talking about Eslak?))

((Yeah, the Yeerk.))

((Kind of a grey-yellow slug about a half-foot long. Squished neatly under my paw,)) I said, ((Not much to look at. It's hard to believe that something that harmless is a danger to the entire planet!))

((Well, every sentient species has its quirks.))

((Yeah, and this one happens to have a need to dominate someone's mind.))

((Talk about your control freak,)) he laughed.

We flew around like that for about an hour, then landed and demorphed near Aximili's scoop.

"So, where next?" he asked.

"I think the Hork-Bajir are asleep by now—plus you have to get lost to get there, I don't think I could do that on purpose. The Gardens are still open, but only for like 20 minutes. Where do you think we should go?" I asked, careful to be quiet—Aximili may be sleeping.

"Let's fly around some more, we're bound to find something to do."

I agreed.

We hadn't flown more than ten minutes when I saw the young female Hork-Bajir jumping from tree to tree, obviously fleeing something.

((Toby, what's wrong?)) I asked, spiraling down.

"One of our renegades was captured! He's at the infestation pier! They'll find the way to the valley!" she said, frantically looking behind her, "Okay, the bug fighter is gone—come on, we have to get Tobias or Ax or someone!"

I turned to Silver.

((Get the team, there's no time to lose!)) turning back to Toby, I said, ((take me to the pool.))

She was reluctant, but she led me to the Yeerk pool complex.

"Dep was taken in there!" she said, showing me the way. I saw a guard up ahead.

((I can't go in there like this!)) I said, quickly demorphing. She understood immediately, taking a blue band off her arm. She gave it to me and put my hand to her own.

"Acquire me. I have to get my group home, and I haven't the morphing technology. Put the blue band to your shoulder, call yourself Eftran 4177, Hork-Bajir elite controller. It gets us in. hurry!"

I acquired the Hork-Bajir seer and morphed. The instincts were dull, sentient, and I put the armband on. I marched up to the entrance.

"Halt! Who are you?" asked the human guard.

"Eftran four one double seven," I said.

He looked me up and down, then ushered me in.

I looked at the infestation pier, then around at the horrors of the pool. Cages along a side of the pool, humans walking up to deposit their Yeerks, struggling against their captors to escape reinfestation.

One young Hork-Bajir being led to the infestation pier. Outside I heard the arrival of my friends, half asleep, but awake enough to battle.

I walked forward, closing my mind to anything but the young Hork-Bajir going ever closer to the end of the pier. I was already formulating an escape plan as I ordered the controllers to bring Dep this way.

"On whose orders?"

I pointed to my armband, "Visser 3 wants to personally speak to the Hork-Bajir," I said.

They brought Dep to me and I looked at the child. He looked frightened but I couldn't comfort him yet.

I was halfway out of there when I heard the loud thoughtspeak bellowing.

((WHERE IS THE RENEGADE!))

SHIT!

"Galfrash! A blue band told us, visser, that she was going to take him to you," said the Hork-Bajir nervously.

FWAPP!

One less Hork-Bajir controller to worry about. I ushered Dep back to the entrance, then looked him in the eye.

((I am not Toby Hamee, child. But I am not a Yeerk, either. When we get outside, hurry to the Valley,)) I told him, ((understand?))

He nodded, "Go home," he repeated.

I ran to the entrance, my way suddenly cleared by a bear, a gorilla, and an orange and black Siberian tiger.

((Hey, guys, how's it going?)) I asked.

((Oh, just an average night with a newbie waking us up and saying that you took a leisure trip to the Yeerk pool to save a Hork-Bajir kid,)) Marco said, holding the door open for me and the kid.

((Nice morph,)) Rachel said.

((Thanks,)) I said, pushing the child out the door. He immediately ran for the valley.

I turned to fight.

((ANDALITE BANDITS!)) yelled an Andalite who exerted evil. He stood at the door, looking out at us.

((Visser 3,)) I retorted, looking him in the eye.

((Michelle, don't let on that you're human!)) Jake warned. I nodded.

((I don't recall seeing you before. Oh, well, you seem a worthy host for one of my generals. Capture it,)) the Visser ordered.

((Funny, I wasn't a worthy host last week,)) I laughed, telling Jake.

I fought the controllers with them easily, as if I'd done this daily. The others backed away one by one.

((Visser 3, is that the best you can do? Wait…of course it is,)) I laughed as Andalite as I could, ((I forget, under the Andalite there's only a Yeerk.))

The Yeerk seethed with anger, walking slowly towards me, tail raised.

I looked up and jumped into the trees, hooking a wristblade into the limbs, ((I will fight you one day soon, Yeerk. Count on it,)) I said, jumping away from tree to tree.

I heard the Visser's howl of rage a mile away.

"Thank you for rescuing Dep," Toby said, giving the child to his parents, "I heard you were brave."

"It was funny to hear the Visser yell," I said, "And Dep is just so cute."

((Few humans consider Hork-Bajir children "cute,)) Tobias said.

"It's an apt description," Toby said, smiling.

"Hey, Silver, I noticed Beth, Cassie and Jason were absent. Why?" I asked.

"Cassie knew the others could handle it and the others were sleeping like logs," he said.

I shook my head, "Well we should go to sleep."

He yawned, "Okay. See you tomorrow."

He gave me a kiss before we began our morphs. Chaste though it was, my mind blanked and for a second or two I couldn't find my morph.

"See ya," I whispered, finding my morph. I morphed quickly, to hide my reddening cheeks as he flew away.

Toby and Tobias kindly pretended not to notice.

I went home.


	10. The Dance

disclaimer--see chapter2

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10—the dance

Silver and I went flying each night thereafter, from 7 til 8:30. sometimes we flew with Tobias and Rachel or Beth and Jason.

On valentines day we had a morning all-couples-fly-into-the-sunrise (gonna-make-me-sick according to Beth and Marco. Marco was just jealous) thing. Jake flew wing-in-wing with Cassie, Tobias with Rachel, Jason with Beth, and Silver with me.

Aximili was busy wiring his girlfriend Estrid-Corill-Darrath on his Z-space transmitter. Marco was busy—as always—trying to find a girl to go out with him.

((So, when does the dance start?)) I asked Silver, referring to the valentine's day dance at school.

((In a couple hours.))

((That means that Estrid's ship will land in about a half hour. Isn't it great that she's coming all the way here to be with Aximili on valentine's day—especially since it's a human holiday?)) I asked, sighing.

((I can't wait to meet her,)) Silver said, ((She must be special for Ax to speak of her with such reverence.))

((Her mother's an _estreen_—a morph dancer. Maybe she can give me some tips to enhance my morphing talent,)) I said, landing.

I demorphed into a stunning shimmering Silver dress with a low V-neck and short sleeves. Perfect for a high-school dance.

Silver demorphed a far less stunning t-shirt and shorts.

"You don't need any enhancing," he said, "You're already better than Cassie."

"I still want tips from Estrid," I said, picking my heels out of the bag with my jewelry and makeup I'd hidden in Cassie's barn.

The rest of the gang showed up in turn.

Cassie's parents were at a vet seminar at the Gardens. Their idea of a romantic date.

So they wouldn't be there to notice Aximili and Estrid cantering into the barn together.

Estrid was a beautiful shade of blue-violet, with more delicate features than Aximili, and a somewhat smaller tail-blade. She looked at everyone, her gaze resting on the four of us newbies.

((You have added new members, War Prince Jake," she said, turning her stalk eyes toward Jake.

"I have, and each of them skilled. Estrid, meet Michelle, Beth, Silver and Jason," Jake introduced.

I stepped forward and lightly shook her seven-fingered hand. The others just said hi.

((I like your choice of artificial skin. Shimmery like our third moon.)) she told me.

"It's a dress, for the valentine's day dance. My favorite color," I said.

She morphed, pulling each limb into herself in turn, and becoming a ball of violet-tan fur. As she burst as though from an egg, the violet became a slim, knee-length dress.

I watched as though in a trance.

"Can you show me a trick or two?" I asked when I could finally speak, "I would love to morph like that."

"She has quite a natural talent," Silver said proudly, "She morphed straight into the dress she's wearing."

((She did? Impressive,)) Tobias said. The others echoed his sentiments.

"It takes much concentration to morph a dress like that. Tomorrow, I will teach you the way of _estreen_," she said, taking Aximili's now human arm into her own, "I believe it is time to go to the dance."

I nodded, putting my last necklace on. I quickly applied my lipstick and tested it on Silver's lips.

"Working?" I asked.

"Definitely," he assured me.

"Good. Everyone ready?" I looked around. Cassie and Beth, true to form, dressed casual. T-shirts and pants.

Rachel, also true to form, was dressed splendidly in a hot pink and red dress that looked exactly right on her.

The boys all wore black jeans and white tees. Even Aximili and Tobias.

Everyone nodded.

Beth, having just gotten her license, drove all of us to the school.

She didn't drive half bad.

Aximili and Estrid, despite having reservations of having only two legs, were the first two on the dance floor. Beth and Jason followed, then Tobias and Rachel. Jake, Cassie, Silver and I walked out last.

An hour and 45 minutes later, Tobias, Aximili and Estrid excused themselves to demorph and remorph.

Then the most surprising person walked in with my parents. I didn't have time to be embarrassed that my parents were at the dance, because my heart landed in my throat.

Visser 3 was at the Valentine 's Day dance!


	11. Visser at the Dance

disclaimer--see chapter2

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11—Visser at the dance

Stay calm, I told myself, just edge casually over to Jake and calmly tell him that the current leader of the Yeerk invasion is at a high school dance for no apparent reason.

I pulled Silver close and whispered the problem in his ear. We went over to Jake and Cassie.

"Oh, my god," I said, playing the cool embarrassed teen, "Don't look now, but my parents are here. With their _boss!_"

Jake's eyes widened as he looked over and verified this fact.

"Shit," he whispered.

Dance over.

((Um…guys, why are there Hork-Bajir in a truck outside?)) Tobias thought-spoke, walking over in his human form. I looked pointedly at Visser 3.

((Shit! Ax, Estrid, we have a problem. Marco, Beth, Jason, Rachel, Visser 3 is at the dance,)) Tobias broadcasted to the other Animorphs.

"Act cool," Jake said.

((But Jake says to act cool. Beth! Stop that morph! You're still at the dance. RACHEL! You know better! Jake, after today, we need to reemphasize why they cannot morph large bears in public.))

Beth and Rachel reversed the morphs, and I almost smiled.

((Should we stay as we are?)) Aximili asked. He and Estrid hadn't morphed yet.

Jake shook his head no.

((Jake says no. We don't know why he's here, so let's chill.))

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Silver, then walked to my parents.

Silver tried to stop me, but Jake held him back.

"It makes the most sense," he whispered.

In the manner of an annoyed teenager, not a frightened Animorph, I turned to my parents.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in an embarrassed hiss.

"Hi, honey. We wanted to show Mr. Jones an average high school dance," the Yeerk portraying my mother said.

I nodded hi nonchalantly at Visser 3, then turned again to my parents.

"So you choose the VALENTINE'S dance? Mom, my friends are here! My boyfriend is here!"

"Where is your boyfriend, by the way?" dad asked.

"Talking to a friend. Please go away?" I pleaded.

"Just pretend we aren't here. We'll be gone soon enough," mom said, "We need to talk to your assistant principal."

I bet! Chapman was a high-ranked Yeerk.

"Why? I didn't do anything!"

"It's not about you, darling. It's a project for the Sharing."

"Sure," I said, feigning disbelief, "Just…make it quick. I don't want anyone to know my parents work with the assistant principal."

I went back to the group, grabbed Silver and began dancing. I didn't want to appear to be reporting back to anyone.

"They say they're here to talk to Chapman about a project," I whispered.

"Well, Tobias and Rachel are keeping an eye on them," he whispered back.

"Good, so it's as yet out of our hands," I said, putting my arms around his neck, "We can just have a nice valentine's day dance."

I kissed him. He looked at my parents, "Was that wise? Your parents are right there."

"It's a normal thing to do at a dance. It diverts suspicion."

"Well, if it keeps us from being suspected of plotting something," he grinned, and kissed me again.

((Michelle, Visser coming your way.)) Tobias warned.

I pretended to be surprised when he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Why don't I see you at the Sharing? It's a great place to spend time—plus, you can help your parents with their work," he said.

Translation, "you are now worth a Yeerk."

"No offense, sir, but I don't have time to spend much anywhere, I'm usually with friends. Silver, this is my parent's boss Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones, my boyfriend Silver," I introduced.

Visser 3 shook Silver's hand, then turned to me.

"I really must insist you join the Sharing," he said to me.

"I'll talk to my friends about it, Mr. Jones," I said, going back to dancing.

When Visser 3 and my parents left, I excused myself to the bathroom. I morphed just to broadcast in thoughtspeak exactly what happened.

((Jake calls a meeting at Cassie's barn in a half hour. Leave the dance in pairs. See you there,)) Tobias said.

((See you there,)) I said, demorphing back into my dancing dress. I reapplied my make up and jewelry and went back to the dance.

"We go last," I told him, watching Aximili and Estrid turn to go.

"Visser 3 wants you as a controller, that much is obvious. The question is…why?" Jake asked.

"Could he have recognized my voice?" I asked.

((Possible, though not probable,)) Aximili replied.

((Perhaps he's discovered Eslak missing and tracked you down as his friend?)) Tobias said.

"No, because he'd be after Jason and Beth, not me."

"Well, what do you plan to do? When the Visser 'insists' on something, he usually gets it," Jake said.

"Not this time. I'm not going to be a controller. If nothing else, I'll run away."

((To where?)) Estrid asked.

"To the Hork-Bajir colony—the only beings who ever successfully ran from the Yeerks," I said, "But that's plan B."

"Now we just need a plan A," Marco said, "which will likely end in a suicidal lunatic plan we'd have to be crazy to execute."

"I've got one," Jason said.

"Is it crazy, insane, or suicidal?" Marco asked hopefully.

"Of course," Jason smiled.

"Then I'm in," Beth and Rachel said, "Let's go for it!"

"Oh, great. Twice the let's do it, twice the lunacy, insanity, and craziness," Marco complained.

"Of course!" Beth said, laughing.

Rachel gave her a high-five.

I shook my head, looking at Silver. His molten Silver gaze met my own, and my heart skipped two beats.

"Come on, guys, it's Valentine's day. Not the day to be thinking up crazy, lunatic plans. I say we break and get back together tomorrow to talk crazy, lunatic, insane plans," I said, not breaking eye contact with Silver.

"I agree with Michelle. We should have stayed at the dance anyway," Marco said, "Jenni Baker was definitely looking at me."

"Sure, Marco," I said, laughing.

"Just because all of you are paired up…what kind of world is it when bird-boy and alien get girlfriends before cute, adorable Marco?"

"A good one?" Rachel countered.

"Very funny, Xena," Marco said, "Just make sure Tobias doesn't have mouse-breath before you kiss him."

((Of course I don't, Marco. Tonight was Roadkill Friday.))

"Okay. Be back here tomorrow at eight sharp," Jake said, ignoring the bantering.

"Eight am sharp," I said, taking Silver's hand into my own. I morphed bird, taking keeping my size and my right hand until I let go.

((See you tomorrow,)) Aximili and Estrid said, heading toward Aximili's scoop tail-in-tail.

((Til tomorrow," Silver said.


	12. A Valentine's Date gone Bad

disclaimer--see chapter2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12—a valentine's date gone bad

We flew wing-in-wing to the Gardens deserted roller coaster, then demorphed.

"If you ran away to the Hork-Bajir valley I would too," he said.

"They'd suspect something was up and check out the others. You'd have to stay and tell controller police how sorry you are that you don't know where I am."

"Until someone comes up with the idea to infest me to find out if I'm lying? No thanks. I'd rather stay with you."

"And who in the group would monitor parental Yeerk communications?" I asked, "I'm staying if I can. Plan B is only an extreme measure."

"That's good," he said, kissing me.

I experimented with the kiss as an Andalite would, exploring his mouth with my tongue, oblivious to the outer world.

Until I heard thoughtspeak.

((Yes, mouths are intriguing, aren't they? Each one different, yet the same. Used for kissing, eating, and telling Visser 3 how long humans have been fighting with the Andalite bandits.)) the Visser said, below us.

Suddenly we were surrounded by Hork-Bajir and human controllers. Only four human controllers…

Two with eyes as molten silver as their host's son.

And sub-vissers 10 and 15.

Slowly—ever so slowly—I began morphing. My feet, hidden by the roller coaster, became talons, my arms grew feather designs. I rearranged my insides to those of an owl. I saved the biggest physical changes for last, when I would fly away with a burst.

Thoughtspeak came before my mouth transformed.

((Silver, stay calm. I'm going to get the others. Looks like we both get to run away together after all. Okay, I'm gone,)) I said, kissing him goodbye and bursting into the air.

((GET HER!))

"See you, Michelle," Silver whispered as I flew swiftly to Aximili's scoop.

((AXIMILI, ESTRID, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!)) I yelled.

((WHAT!)) they asked when I told them what the problem was.

((I'll get Jake and Cassie. Estrid, get Tobias, Marco and Rachel. Aximili, please get Beth and Jason.))

((Of course,)) Aximili said, executing a slight bow.

I flew over to Cassie's barn, hoping Jake and Cassie hadn't left.

They hadn't.

((Jake, Cassie, we have a situation.))

I paced back and forth, hoping against hope that Silver wasn't a controller or dead. A million scenarios popped into my mind.

"How long does it take to get a Hork-Bajir and a chee!" I asked, looking at Cassie's clock again.

((Michelle, it has been three of your minutes since Prince Jake left. Be patient.)) Aximili said.

((Why do you pace?)) Estrid asked.

"Because Visser 3, sub-vissers 10, 15, 749 and an Efrin pool slug have my boyfriend. By now they could have him infested. Pacing is a sign of great worry."

((Oh,)) she said, ((It could be worse, you know. If you hadn't executes such a stealthy morph, we'd all be in danger with no forewarning.))

"That doesn't change the fact that Silver _is_ in danger and I'm waiting for Jake to return with Toby and Erek!" I said, glancing again at the clock.

Rachel and Beth were saying how—if it'd been them, they'd have morphed power and gotten rid of Visser 3 and the sub-vissers. Cassie came over to comfort me, as was her way to do things.

Marco, Tobias, and Jason stood off to one side, not rude enough to join Beth or Rachel's conversation, and not even gonna try to talk to me. They were boys, they didn't know what to say to me, when my boyfriend was almost certain to suffer a fate worse than death on Valentine's day.

Finally, I stopped pacing.

"He's taking too long. I'm going to the pool. Who's with me?"

"Is a battle to ensue?" Beth asked.

I laughed maniacally.

"The Yeerks will think twice before taking my boyfriend next time. I can smell the Yeerk blood already," I said.

"I'm in," said Beth.

"Someone's gotta make sure you don't go berserk," Jason said, "we'll all make a date of it. I always wanted to be on this side of the battle."

The older Animorphs sighed. They knew the stench of battle, I guess.

"Someone with battle experience should go," Rachel said, looking at the others, "I'm in."

"Someone should wait for Jake to return," Cassie said.

In the end, only Cassie, Aximili and Estrid stayed. We were leaving just as Jake was returning.

((Sorry, Jake, I waited long enough. I'm getting Silver back,)) I said.

He didn't argue…much. He assembled the remaining Animorphs and followed, telling Erek and Toby to wait for our return.

We landed outside the Yeerk pool entrance we'd used to get Dep back. After Jason entered a code, we were in. and in out battle morphs.

I was met with a white tiger upon entering.

((Hello, my sweet,)) the tiger said. Behind him stood Visser 3 and sub-vissers 10 and 15.

((Silver, you remember when I said the first thing I was in the war to do was free my parents?)) I asked.

((About the time my host said he was in the same for his parents.))

((Well, I changed my priorities, Silver. First, I free you.))

I attacked, leaving the others for my friends. Blow-for-blow, Silver's Yeerk and I battled. We had each acquired the same tiger, and as such were equal. But I had one thing on my side.

I didn't have someone in my mind doing his damndest to escape. Silver was doing all he could to stop the Yeerk—annoying him, screaming, reaching out.

The Yeerk was fighting his host and me. I was fighting for Silver.

Still blow-for-blow, we fought until we were both bloody and panting for breath.

((You fight well, for a newbie,)) he said.

((You fight well, for a parasitic slug.)) I returned, fighting him once more.

((Altrun 4376, you have spent one hour and 40 minutes in morph. I will not tolerate a nothlit sub-visser,)) Visser 3 said.

((Michelle, an hour and a half in morph. Demorph, remorph, fight again.)) Jake ordered.

((Jake, no orders. I can take care of myself.)) I said, quickly demorphing and remorphing.

I finished remorphing before he finished his demorph.

((Hard to morph if you can't concentrate, isn't it, slug)) I asked, pouncing onto him as I had with Jason.

Suddenly an Andalite tail-blade was at my throat.

((I take great pride in my future sub-visser, human. Get off of him,)) said Visser 3.

Translation, "I haven't gotten your secrets from him yet."

Jake, Aximili and Estrid were by my side in an instant, defending me from the Visser. I wouldn't back down and they knew it.

((I take great satisfaction in taking your pride, Visser 3, because he is my boyfriend, whom you have taken from ME,)) I said, silently apologizing to Silver as I knocked him out. I grabbed his morphing suit in my mouth and dragged him slowly.

Suddenly, Toby and a few free Hork-Bajir came in and helped me drag Silver outside and defend us against the Visser's attempts to get him back inside. Beth in her Kodiak bear morph picked him up to take him away but Marco walked up.

((I have opposable thumbs. You have claws. Who do you think would be more useful where?)) he asked.

Beth didn't argue, just went back inside to the battle.

((Jake, I'm going with Marco, okay? I'm going to stay with Silver until we get rid of this…thing,)) I said.

((Do whatever you have to do. Everyone else, keep these guys too busy to follow them. Marco, to the Hork-Bajir valley,)) Jake said.

((Sure thing, Jake,)) said Marco, hoisting Silver onto his shoulder.

I did a quick demorph, remorphing to Hork-Bajir. The quickest way to the Hork-Bajir valley was through the trees.

((You're a natural-born Animorph, mic. Where are you going to go now they know where you live?)) Marco asked.

((I think I'll stay at the valley until other plans are made. Can someone survey my house? I want to get some of my stuff as soon as possible. Mostly the bugs and Raknid, my tarantula. I can live without most of my clothes and my laptop,)) I said, making sure noone followed us.

((Tobias and I will do a stakeout, but they'll expect you to return. There may not ba a chance to get your…pets,)) he told me.

((I know, but I gotta try.))

When we got to the Hork-Bajir valley, they tied Silver to a tree and posted a guard. I made sure that a cage and a small mesh net was placed over him. Precautions against any morph were taken.

Only then did I lean near the cage and sleep.


	13. Wakeup Call

disclaimer--see chapter 2

warnings--mild swearing

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13—wake up call

"Hey, bitch, wake up," I heard, then saw the sun through the trees.

"Huh?"

"Finally! Hey, bitch, your boyfriend says hi."

The voice was Silver's, but the tone was nasty. I was instantly awake.

"Well, slug, I could have had a better wake-up call, but then so too could you have. Either you aren't scared that your Visser can't find you here or you're hiding it. Either way, you're dead. Hey Silver, I know you can hear me. what a Valentine's day, huh? Don't worry about it, we'll make up for it when the Yeerk is dead. I wonder if he'll last as long as Eslak did," I said.

I got up and stretched and headed to the middle of the valley, where I met up with Toby, Tobias, Erek, Estrid and Aximili.

((The others are still sleeping—they fought until about midnight. I see the Yeerk is awake,)) said Aximili.

"That he is, and rude as anything. Wakes me up saying 'hey bitch your boyfriend says hi.' I have a feeling he'll be a little less cooperative than Eslak was," I smiled ironically. My stomach grumbled.

Aximili was astonished, looking at me.

((What sound was that?))

My cheeks reddened.

"My stomach reminding me that I'm hungry," I explained.

((Oh.))

"Anyone bring food?" I asked.

"Actually, yes," said Erek, pulling out a fast food sack.

I opened it and saw a little juice carten and a breakfast burrito.

"Ooh, my favorite! Thank you, Erek!" I said, ripping off the wrapper and eating the burrito.

((Ax, she has you nearly beaten on the record for eating a burrito,)) Tobias said.

((Well I would have finished it faster, but she took the wrapper off beforehand. The wrapper is hard to chew through, like paper plates,)) Aximili said thoughtfully.

I downed the juice before I began laughing at the picture that thought created.

((He is morphing something small,)) Estrid warned, looking at Silver.

"That's what the mesh is for, Estrid," I said, looking calmly over at him. He morphed a rodent, went through the bars and demorphed.

((I believe he is going to morph something large to get through the mesh,)) Aximili said, raising his tail-blade.

Sure enough, he sprouted white and black fur.

"That's what we're here for, Aximili," I said, morphing quicker than Silver could.

He ripped through the mesh and found himself surrounded by two Andalites, a tiger, and many Hork-Bajir.

He went rodent again, crept back into the cage and demorphed.

((Aximili?)) I asked, and he knocked Silver out, ((Erek, can you put up a hologram around him so that he thinks he's somewhere else? He'd probably be more tranquil.))

"If there's a lake or a pool of water around here, I can make him think he's at the Yeerk pool. Maybe he'll even leave to feed, in a day or so," Erek said.

((That's a good idea, but it gives me a better one. Aximili, what do you think?)) I asked.

((A good idea. Don't expect me to play Visser 3.))


	14. Trickery

disclaimer--see chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14—trickery

By the time Silver woke up, the hologram was in place around the Hork-Bajir valley and everyone in it to look and sound like the Yeerk pool. The Hork-Bajir were persuaded (not easily, I may add) to act as they had when infested.

"Hello, sub-Visser," I said meekly, noting that my voice was slightly changed.

"Who are you and where—" he asked, looking around.

"The great Visser 3 found you, and the Andalite bandits ran. You are back at the pool complex," I said.

"Oh, really. And who are you?" he asked, looking around.

"Ignet 1455, secondary twin," I said meekly as I lowered my eyes.

"Get the Visser, Ignet. I have much to tell him. All of it good," he said, taking an air of importance.

"Yes, sub-Visser," I said, leaving the "room" he was in, "Aximili, you're on," I whispered.

((Why _I_ have to be Visser 3,)) he grumbled in private thoughtspeak, taking on Visser 3's arrogant swagger.

"Because you are the only male Andalite. Let's just hope Erek's hologram of the Visser's evil works."

In public thoughtspeak, he said, ((Aftrun 4376, what are the secrets I wished to know?"

I listened, close to tears, as Silver poured our secrets into the "Visser's" ear.

Ax acted the proper amount of surprise and glee.

((Let us leave at once!)) he said, ((We can easily infest them if they don't suspect us.))

"Not yet, my Visser," Silver's Yeerk said, "I must first take in the nutrients of the pool.

Translation, "I am enjoying being the second Yeerk with the morph technology, thankyouverymuch."

((Altrun, you aren't stalling?))

"No, my Visser. Never, my Visser. I must only take in the Kandrona rays."

((My patience thins, but I will grant you this small pardon. Do not linger,)) Aximili said impatiently.

"Never, my Visser," said Silver's Yeerk, stepping into the "pool."

Two Hork-Bajir, Toby and Tobias, took their places by either side of him as he knelt by the side of the "pool", readying to hold Silver when the Yeerk left him.

I was wary of a trick, but the slug was actually stupid enough to leave Silver.

He fell into a tub of water and Silver decided to fight his captors.

"Erek, holograms down. Toby, Tobias, let go of him," I ordered, walking up to Silver.

Evidently I still looked like a low-level Yeerk—Erek had over 40 holograms and was taking them down slowly.

"What are you doing?" he asked when I walked up to him.

"Silver, you had one helluva stupid Yeerk," I said as my hologram disappeared.

"Michelle! Oh, I was afraid he'd ratted you guys out," he said, giving me a great big hug.

"To Aximili," I said, laughing.

"Oh, it was horrible! I tried to move—I couldn't. I tried to talk—I couldn't. I tried to stop him from being rude to you or fighting you—I couldn't," with each sentence, he punctuated with a kiss.

"Well, we can't go home again. You're free, and I'll let you kill the slug," I said, looking at the gray Yeerk testing the boundaries of the tub.

"My pleasure," he said, stomping it. He splashed everyone in reach, but squashed the Yeerk flat.


	15. Home

Disclaimer--read chapter2

Well here goes and thank you all for your reviews. *Edit* some of you may have noticed that I took down the sequel and the preview of the sequel from FF.N. This is because I hate having a WIP that I cannot update. I lost half of the story I'd had written down in a move a few years ago and have given up on ever finding it. I had 3 full stories written just waiting to be typed, and because #2 is half gone, I cannot post them.

* * *

Chapter 15—home

"I wish we could go home or something, but we can't," I said, putting the bugs and Raknid on the ship.

"But you could still stay and fight with us," Jake said, "the offer stands. Toby said you two can stay with them."

"Jake, you are the leader here. A renegade you may be, but you lead a great group of people. I'll visit, but I'm just not a follower," I said for the last time, "I have to go."

"And where you go, I go," Silver said.

((It's almost time to go,)) said Estrid, saying goodbye to Aximili.

((Goodbye, Silver and Michelle,)) Aximili said.

"See you, I hope," said Beth and Jason.

"Kill lots of Yeerks for me," I told them.

"Count on it!"

I said goodbye to everyone, then turned to Beth and Rachel.

"You two have to promise me something—I entrust this to the whole group, but mostly to you two."

"Name it," Rachel said.

"You have to free our parents, then send them onto the next transport to the Andalite homeworld. Ok?" I asked.

"Promise," said Rachel.

"Promise," said Beth, "on one condition."

"You get to kill the slugs," I said.

"How'd you guess?"

I shook my head, laughing as the door shut on the dome ship.

"I wonder how the Andalites will react to humans with morphing abilities," I said, leaning up against Silver as earth disappeared.

"We'll be _arisths_ in no time," he said.

"I don't want to be a cadet," I complained, smiling, "I wanna be a War princess."

"That's Rachel's duty, when she's done fighting on earth. We'll be fine, Michelle," he said, "when this war's over, humans and Andalites will get along fine. Just start your _estreen_ training and they'll love you."

"Like you do?"

"No. no one can love you like I do."

"Ain't that the truth?"

We came out of Z-space a day later and I looked at the Andalite's homeworld below.

"Home," I said.

"Home," Silver echoed.

We prepared for our welcome to our new home.

The end


End file.
